


Sangue e Rossetto

by Algedi



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Italiano | Italian, Mild Sexual Content, Triple Drabble, Yuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leggera scena lemon tra Takada e Misa che si colloca durante la 'cenetta per sole donne' organizzata da Kiyomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangue e Rossetto

**Author's Note:**

> L'episodio si colloca, molto chiaramente, durante la "cenetta per sole donne" tra Kiyomi e Misa; per necessità di copione, Lidner qui non c'è.

\- Ti prego, prendine ancora, se lo desideri -  
Misa ubbidisce alla voce suadente di Takada come un'automa, e solleva il calice, portandosi alle labbra quel delizioso liquido rosso. Dopo l'ennesimo bicchiere di vino, Misa Amane ha dimenticato del tutto il suo amore per Light Yagami.  
Certo è che il delicato viso di Takada la attira come una calamita, e Misa-Misa non è mai stata brava a reprimere gli impulsi del suo istinto: il fuoco dell'alcol la brucia dentro e fuori e il desiderio la corrode come fosse acido incandescente.  
  
  
Il volto di Misa, rosso per l'ebbrezza e per l'eccitazione, cerca quasi con disperazione le labbra di Kiyomi, mentre le sue mani la spogliano con irruenza, rovesciando il cestello. Il ghiaccio scivola lentamente sul seno e sui fianchi della giornalista e Misa-Misa, lecca le scie umide che i cubetti tracciano su quel corpo tanto sensuale, ora scosso dai tremiti.  
Qualche gemito sfugge dalla bocca di Takada, ma Amane non sente, non sente più nulla, se non il desiderio di toccare ovunque la donna a cui è stretta: vorrebbe morderla, marchiarla col suo rossetto cremisi e farla sua fino all'estasi dei sensi.  
  
  
Kiyomi si inarca sotto Misa, mentre questa la costringe a un'infinita tortura; Takada è al limite e non ce la fa più, ma Misa-Misa sa essere terribilmente sadica: la bacia ovunque, le mordicchia i capezzoli inturgiditi e con le dita la tocca dov'è più sensibile, sentendola bagnata. Però non esagera mai, Misa Amane si muove delicata e leggera come una piuma e Kiyomi la odia per questo. Cerca di ribellarsi, ma il piacere è troppo impetuoso e lei non può che lanciare un gemito stridulo, per poi tornare in balìa della sua aguzzina.  
Quando Takada finalmente viene, Misa-Misa la morde violentemente sulla spalla, marchiandola con sangue e rossetto.


End file.
